


Admiring the view.

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Valentines Day Fic, ambiguous setting, hot brown morning potion, or coffee whichever you prefer, sleepy mornings, soft Harrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: a soft morning spent sleeping in.





	Admiring the view.

**Author's Note:**

> its still technically valentines day in my timezone and i DID say i would write something. sorry it isn't longer, it's snowing like crazy.

The sun was well risen by the time Viren stirred, shoving aside the blankets and sitting up. Harrow smiled at him from across the room.

“Morning, sleeping beauty.” Said Harrow softly, as he poured coffee into two mismatched mugs.

Viren blinked slowly at him, clearly not fully awake yet, and dragged a hand through his already sleep fluffed hair- leaving it even more fluffy, normally sleek style unfixed, with strands falling down to frame his eyes. Harrow smiled fondly, tilting his head to let his own hair tumble back out of his eyes.

Viren’s wandering gaze fixated on the gesture, and then transferred to the steaming cups in Harrow’s hands.

“You have coffee.” said Viren, not really a question. He was already reaching out for it.

“I do,” Harrow confirmed, biting back a fond smile. Apparently Viren.0 was still loading, and he would need to wait a few minutes if he wanted to have a proper conversation. Viren made little _give me that_ gestures with his fingers, and hunched over the mug when Harrow crawled back into bed and handed it to him.

Harrow transferred his mug to his right hand, leaning back on his left, and settled for watching Viren as he went through the slow stages of waking up.

Run hand through hair, then rub neck. Scratch collarbone. Fluff hair. Smooth hair again. Drink coffee, and make soft noise of enjoyment. Pause, then repeat. Under the covers, Harrow knew Viren would be slowly wiggling his toes; little absent gestures he’d grown familiar with, and fond of. Tiny details of him that only Harrow witnessed, when all of Viren’s walls were down, relaxed and at ease in their bed.

The neck of Viren’s robe slid and showed just the edge of a dark mark on the top of Viren’s creamy shoulder, put there the night before by Harrow’s lips. Viren had left his own marks, long stinging lines across Harrow’s back, and short scratches at the back of his neck, bruises from where his heel bones dug in to the small of Harrow’s back. Kiss bruises settled to normal smiles over the night, but it remained, lingering in the limbs in the morning like fog in the grass. Sunlight and motion would burn away the last hazy traces of their night, and it would simply be marks on skin, already fading and growing old.  Harrow would savor it for now, sleep warm and dawn misty. The in between moments of the deepest intimacy they shared.

“You’re coffee is getting cold.” Viren pointed out, as he wound a hand around Harrow’s chest, kissing the side of his neck. “You look like you’re thinking hard.”

Harrow smiled slowly, sitting up so that he could cup Viren’s face, and kiss the strong line of his brow.

“Just admiring the view.”


End file.
